


Golden Wings

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, War AU, World War I, like seriously this is nothing but pain, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During world war I Asahi and Noya are both drafted into the war and have no choice but to go to war to fight for their country. Both use each other for support as long as they both stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't know much about the Japanese side of WWI and learned more about the European portion of the war I had them from Like America or England or Germany or something. I didn't decide which side to put them on cus I didn't see the point in it.

Nishinoya sat in the trenches shaking against Asahi as he ran his hands through Noyas now buzzed hair. The two of them had been moved up to the front line a week ago; no longer in the safety of boot camp. They were constantly at risk of being shot, having mustard gas thrown at them, grenades landing to close, or having missiles launched at them.

They had already lost one of the men they knew before they were thrown into the war. Tanaka had been sent over the top with a group of twenty men; every single one of them had been killed however Tanaka had been one of the first people shot down. He fell backwards into the trench, blood running down his face. There was a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. He had fallen in front of Nishinoya; Tanakas blood splattering up and hitting a stunned Noya in the face. Nishinoya silently fell to his knees with tears silently running down his face. 

Nishinoya sat there frozen for nearly ten minutes before one of the captains kicked him in the side and yelled at him to move the body to the pile where they put the fallen or get out of the way. Nishnoya stood and picked up Tanakas limp body slowly dragging it towards the pile. He propped Tanaka next to a tall blond with glasses hanging off his face. His body was caked in blood with a large gash across his throat. Maggots were wriggling inside it and the fowl stench of the pile hit him like a bag of lead. Nishinoya turned away from the pile, feeling nauseous. He silently said goodbye to Tanaka and refused to look back at the body. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to walk away if he did. 

\---

Nishinoya looked up to Asahi and put his hand on his face. He glanced around them to make sure no other men were near by and brought their faces together quickly putting his lips to Asahis and pulling away. Nishinoya shook and took in a deep breath “I don’t want us to go over the top into no mans land. It’s a suicide mission so why do the commanders insist we do it?” Nishinoya stared up at Asahi hoping for an answer but Asahi simply shook his head with a dejected expression. “We have no choice Noya. We have to do as the commanders say even if it’s a guaranteed that we...” He cringed at Asahis words as they trailed off. Noya started shaking, the words he had been thinking since he found out they had to go into no mans land poured out of him, “We can’t end up like Ryuu. We have to make it, we have to survive together.” Tears were streaming down Noyas face as he desperately clung to the front of Asahis jacket. Asahi lifted his hand and wiped at Noyas cheeks and kissed his forehead. “We can make it Noya. We can go back to our happy life after this. We can go back to our regular selves and enjoy what we used to over look.” Asahi didn’t believe any of the words he had uttered but they needed to be stated for the sake of Noya. He needed to be someone Noya could lean on right now; especially after witnessing what happened to Tanaka three days ago.

Noya looked up at Asahi with a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes and gently nodded. Noya pressed his lips to Asahis and pulled away from him when they heard the whistle blow for everyone to line up at the wall before they went over it. A small red head was standing in front of Nishinoya. He was shaking and his shoulders were tense. Noya placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured him with a smile plastered on his face, “I’m sure it’ll be alright! Don’t get so shaken up man.” The little red head jumped and looked at him and gave him a small smile and shook his head. The red head was about to say something when the commander gave the order to get ready. The read head snapped his head forward and gripped his gun preparing himself.

Nishinoya reached for Asahis hand beside him and squeezed it before returning his hand to his gun. They all sat in stiff silence, the pressure was building around Noya. His body felt as if there was a thick rope connecting him to the floor. Every nerve in his body told him not to go over the wall. It told him to stay, that he wouldn’t make it no matter how much of a fight he put up. The final whistle sounded pushing him to go forward with the rest of the group. 

The little redhead was darting around in front of him attempting to hide behind posts and squat in small ditches that had been created by landmines that were triggered. He saw him leap up out of one of them and head towards a thick wood board. The little redhead missed the grenade that had been thrown there only seconds ago and it exploded right as he reached the board. Blood hit one of the polls and an arm flew past Nishinoyas head. He cringed and moved himself closer to Asahi. He felt safer in the bigger mans shadow.

They dropped behind a metal sheet for cover and to catch their breath. A grenade hit the pole behind them and ricocheted off of it. It hit the bored and lay in between them. Noya dived for it and threw it back in the direction it had originally come from. They narrowly avoiding the same fate he had just witnessed. It was getting harder to breath with the amount of gas, blood and dust in the air. Bullets whizzed around them, Mustard gas, landmines, and grenades going off one after another. Noya looked in shock searching for his comrades. Most had already fallen and only a few were still up or hiding. He grimaced as he peered down at a severed head with silver hair that had rolled close enough towards him that he could see the small mole under the eye on the face of his comrade. 

Noya gagged and looked at the ground. He couldn’t take it. He didn’t know how to handle the rush going through his body. He wanted to run away but knew he couldn’t. If he turned around and went to the ditch his own side would surely kill him if the enemies didn’t first. Asahi grabbed Noyas hand and whispered, “Yuu.” That brought him out of his thoughts and he grimaced at Asahis expression but nodded. They pulled their hands apart and left the safety of the metal sheet. 

Noya darted towards the ditch in front of them and dived into it seeking the cover it would give him. Asahi dropped into it right after noya and placed his head against Noyas. Noya pecked Asahis cheek and moved away. He peeked over the top with the scope of his gun and fired at the enemies he saw. He cringed as he saw them fall back and dropped back down into the ditch and leaned against Asahi; Asahi pet Noyas head and placed a hand on his shoulder. Noya closed his eyes and shook off Asahis hands and repositioned himself only to see guns focused on him. He ducked back into the ditch as bullets whizzed past him. He glanced back up at Asahi and saw him shaking. Noya choked back a sob and inhaled sharply. He grabbed Asahis hand and croaked, “We need to move. Now.” He grabbed Asahi and pulled him to get to the other side of the side ditch. They kept their heads down to avoid being spotted and shot. After they moved out of the way a grenade was thrown where they had been kneeling and it exploded. The force knocked them down and bits of hot dirt and rocks flew at them as they covered their heads. They got back up and scrambled to reach the end of the ditch. They glanced at each other and nodded; they ran over the top guns pointed towards the enemy. 

They were getting closer to the other side when a bullet hit Noyas upper thigh and another hit his stomach. He coughed and fell to the floor; blood coming up out of his mouth as he coughed. Asahi halted, turned around and grabbed Noya from underneath his arms and legs. He picked him up and tried to get to the closest barrier. Bullets whizzed past him,one hit his arm and he cringed slowing down slightly as the pain spread through his arm causing him to nearly drop Noya. He kept running, he refused to give up on Noya. He was so close to the barrier. He was only three feet away when a bullet roared towards them and hit him in the center of his back. He yelped and collapsed on the ground. Noya tumbled out of his arms and rolled behind the barrier. Noya looked up at Asahi from his position and grabbed his hand trying to pull Asahi forward. Noya couldn't bare to leave Asahi in the open like that but Asahi couldn’t move his legs to pull himself forward. Asahi shook his head at Noya with a pained expression.

Bullets flew past Asahi but most hit their mark. Most hit Asahi. Noya just lay there and witnessed the atrocity and cried at the look of pain on Asahis face. There was so much suffering and regret on his face but even to the last second Noya could see the love in Asahis eyes. “I love you Asahi.” Noya whimpered, tears were streaming down his face. Asahi smiled and opened his mouth to speak. “I love yo..” The words died on Asahis lips as a bullet smashed through the side of his head, blood splattering Noya face and splattering around them. Noya screamed and pulled himself towards Asahis body but froze before he left the barrier. "He couldn’t let Asahi die for nothing," he told himself. He took a deep breath and kissed Asahis hand, which was still clutched in his own. He grabbed the gun out of Asahis other hand and loaded both weapons. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up with new determination. He stood up ignoring the blistering pain in his leg and abdomen as adrenaline pumped through his system. He shot at every enemy he could see bringing several down, however the men took him down in honor of their fallen comrades. He dropped to his knees and fell forward blood quickly streaming out of him. He couldn’t hear or feel anything anymore. He closed his eyes and let the golden wings enveloping him take him in. Smiling faintly as he thought "I’m coming Asahi. It’s not over between us yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the title is inspired by the 2nd to last sentence. it was the only thing i could come up with..
> 
> I cried a few times while writing this and I'm sorry if i managed to get you guys to cry too ahh.


End file.
